Jikken
by NotSoWhimsicalWonderland
Summary: Jikken is trying to remain free from her own Hell, but it seems her past doesn't want her to escape. After a waitress at a diner offers her house as a safe haven, Jikken finds herself in more trouble than she wanted. ON HIATUS.
1. Experiment

**Okay, I have decided to start a new X-Men story. After many attempts, this came into my head. It's set after the X-Men Origins movie (With Taylor Kitsch as Gambit), but most of the characters won't show up until later. Also, Jikken is Japanese for Experiment. I am not the best at writing Gambit's accent, so if you have any ideas, tell me. Please.**

* * *

Jikken stared into the darkness that was her prison. Icy chills pulled her into their embrace, freezing bones and chilling what blood she had left. Soft beeps echoed from the machines surrounding her metallic bed, but none of the soothing sounds lulled her into an endless sleep. Demanding voices bellowed throughout her ears, but she ignored them. They always talked about her, and she knew their plans wouldn't be so comforting.  
Sighing, Jikken slipped off of the table, a vacant look in her silver eyes. Bare feet pressed against the moldy tiles, and fingertips tickled the door's hinges. The golden metal fell into a shiny puddle at her feet as the fire in her palm disappeared. Stepping into the narrow hallway, Jikken turned to face the bulky guard sleeping outside of her room. His meaty face shifted in colors, but her soft touch didn't wake him. Clear ice drifted across the guard's mouth, blocking his scream.

Jikken's pale cheeks flushed as she made her way down the hallway. No one was alerted of the escape, and no one noticed how not a single camera seemed to catch anything. Her fingers danced across the metallic walls, leaving behind an icy trail. Air whipped through her jet black hair, and each step left a deep indention in the ground.

"Hey! Whatcha doin' up, sweetheart?" A lanky guard jumped up from his spot behind the front desk, his eyes wide with fear and shock. His rounded the desk and took the girl's thin shoulders into his weak grasp. Jikken stopped, her eyes watching the ground. She swayed back-and-forth, a dazed look masking her gaunt face.

"Gotta...find...find what?" She mumbled beneath her breath as the thoughts escaped her mind. Stringy strands of her black hair tickled her nose and flushed cheeks. "Find...something. No! Someone...maybe."  
The lanky guard turned Jikken around, but they didn't get two feet away when she swung her fist into his chest. The breath left his thin body, and she scowled as the guard fell to his knees. He clutched his chest, but the breath never returned.

Jikken sprinted away from the desk, her legs burning with pain, but that didn't stop her. A blast of air forced every door open, and the ones that didn't were melted into a shiny puddle. Guards were pinned against the walls, handcuffs made from metal keeping them still. After what felt like an eternity, Jikken stumbled into the forest that surrounded the building.

* * *

The diner was blinding when Jikken stepped inside. None of the scarce amount of customers seemed to notice the young girl. They didn't notice how emaciated she was or the fact that blood was staining her gown. Jikken fell into the booth, her eyes cast down. Heels clicked against the tile floor, and her head overflowed with thoughts of the lab. Her silver eyes drifted toward the voluptuous waitress standing at the end of her booth.

"What can ol' Elaine get for ya, sugah?" Elaine asked, her face beaming with glee. She was young, barely 25, and definitely a sight. Chocolate brown curls framed her gentle face and ocean blue eyes stared down upon Jikken, who was silent as always. The waitress's bright red lips curled into a soft smile as she pulled a notepad from her apron pocket.

Jikken remained mute. Her thin fingers hit the edge of the table, but no sound was made. Cool air drifted across her bare legs, sending a chill down the girl's spine.

"You ain't much of a talker, are ya?" Elaine asked. When she didn't answer, Elaine spoke. "Well, sugah. How 'bout I get ya a stack of our homemade, blueberry pancakes?" Her sweet-as-sugar voice danced through Jikken's ears, and her weak heart fluttered. Elaine walked off, her curls bouncing along with the 80's music blasting throughout the diner.  
Jikken went back to staring at the table top. A bell sang, signaling that another customer had arrived.

"Take a seat anywhere, honey!" Another waitress bellowed from behind the counter. Jikken closed her eyes as a strong cologne mixed in with the sweeter smells. Suddenly, the customer fell into the booth diagonal from the young girl. Her silver eyes lifted past the dark curtain covering her gaunt face.

The man across from her flashed a lopsided smirk as he noticed her staring. His crimson eyes glistened like stars, and his soft brown hair tickled his shoulders. The stubble lining his jaw shifted as his grin expanded even more. He pulled out a deck of cars and began to line them up.

Elaine returned, a pearly-white mug in her hand. "Hey, Rems. How ya been? Keepin' the girl company?" She teased. The mug clinked as it hit the table top.

"Bonjour, mon ami. Remy's been doin' fine." Remy tilted his chin back and sighed. "And Remy ain't sure about the petite."

Elaine giggled as a younger, male waiter stumbled towards him. He nearly dropped the tray but ended up balancing it before the stack of pancakes hit the tile floor. Heat crept up to his ears before he sprinted into the back of the diner.

"Poor, boy. Now, sugah, are you gonna tell me ya name?" Elaine asked, her voice kind yet curious. Remy and Elaine leaned forward, waiting. Silence waded through the air until Jikken opened her mouth.

"I-I don't know. They always c-called me J-Jikken," She croaked. Her cheeks flushed scarlet red.

"Well, I don't the slightest idea of what that means, but I can tell ya don't like the name," Elaine said as she placed her hands on her wide hips. "How 'bout we call ya...Vivi?"

Remy leaned back in his seat, his head tilted slightly. "Vivi? Well, a little color may brighten the petite up." He folded his arms across his chest and smirked.

Jikken-or as she was now-Vivi shifted in her seat. The blush on her face deepened in color as Elaine nodded. She drifted back to her spot, leaving the young girl to her pancakes.

* * *

Vivi tucked her knees beneath her chin and watched as Remy placed the deck of cards back into his tan trench coat. His crimson eyes darted around before stopping on her curious face. Blushing, Vivi's eyes fell to the ground. Elaine sauntered over to the booth, her zebra print purse in her tight grasp.

"Hey, sugah. Ready to go?" She asked the young girl. Vivi turned her attention on the waitress, shock oozing from her eyes. "Oh! I want ya to live with me. From the looks of it, you ain't got nowhere to go. I thought I'd be nice and give ya a place to stay."

Remy pushed himself out of the booth, took Vivi's shaking hand, and led her toward the diner doors. "C'mon, chere. Elaine's not gonna hurt ya," He whispered into her ear. She nodded in response as the three of them stepped outside.

Rain pelted the ground, and nightime wind nipped at their faces. Elaine shivered as she ripped open her car door. Remy followed but stopped when he realized Vivi was no longer behind him. She stood a great deal away, her eyes watching the stars. Her silver orbs shifted in color, and, soon, they were as blue as the ocean. The rain softened into a soft tickle of water on bare skin.

"How'd she do that?" Elaine asked her shocked companion. Shaking his head, Remy pulled Vivi's arm and helped her into the waitress's car. Within seconds, the young girl was fast asleep, and Elaine found herself in the driver's seat.

"Take care of her, Elaine," Remy demanded. His crimson eyes weren't as amused as they were before. He looked somewhat terrifying with the moonlight resting upon one side of his rugged face. "Please."  
Elaine gave a slow nod, and without asking any questions, sped away from the diner. Remy adjusted his trench coat and turned his head toward the motorcycle parked down the block. A muscular man was leaning against it, watching the previous exchange. Both made eye contact before Remy drifted into the shadows of a nearby building.


	2. Demon

**Sorry if my updates are slow. I've been a little busy, but I managed to make up chapter two of my Jikken story. And Akuma means Demon in Japanese if you didn't know. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

The rusted cell creaked as its occupant shifted his position. Multiple doctors checked the man resting inside, but none were brave enough to touch him. Akuma folded his arms across his bare chest and waited until they were gone. His fingers curled around one of the bars, and he smirked as the metal dropped into a silver puddle. He slid his body out of the claustrophobic space and stood. His black eyes glistened like fresh ink, and the corner of his mouth fell into a deep frown.

Watching every shadow, Akuma stepped into the narrow hallway. He whirled around and caught the wrist of a young, female scientist. She sobbed until Akuma twisted her arm and snapped the bone. Her silver tears stained her flushed cheeks as he threw her to the ground. His bare foot made contact with her throat, shattering her voice. She went limp as Akuma literally sucked the life out of her. A pale pink mist escaped her parted lips and entered his body.

Licking his lips, Akuma grinned and took a step back. He drifted out of the building, leaving behind a trail of chaos.

* * *

Akuma slid into the pitch black diner and grinned. A short, burly man moved throughout the building, and it didn't take long for him to notice the man in the doorway.

"Sorry, boy. We ain't open, yet." The man stepped forward, golden keys dangling from his thin fingers. "Come back in the mornin', and we'll give ya some foo-."

Akuma wrapped his strong hand around the man's throat and threw him across the diner. He landed with a sickening thud and fell into a crumpled heap on the tile floor. Akuma made his way across the space and stopped next to a booth. His fingers danced across the top of the table, and he smiled. Navy blue dust coated his skin and drifted through the air.

"Looks like I've got you, Jikken," He muttered before stepping out of the diner.

* * *

Waking up in a warm bed was something new for Vivi. Her head turned in every direction before she remembered Elaine. Vivi slid off of the bed and drifted into a nearby bathroom. The golden light bounced all around as she stepped in front of the mirror. Her unruly black hair was pulled into tight knots, and her now blue eyes glistened with exhaustion. Water drifted out of the sink and danced around Vivi's head. She let out a soft sigh and stumbled out of the bathroom.

It took seconds for her to enter the narrow hallway. An explosion of smells slithered into her nose. Warm cinnamon danced with burnt toast, hot chocolate swirled with the delicate air, and vanilla stained the walls. Vivi swiped her hand across her burning forehead and slipped into the kitchen.

Elaine stood with her back facing the young girl, and she made no sign of knowing of Vivi's presence. The woman slowly turned, a skillet in her grasp, and shrieked at the sight of Vivi standing near the marble counter. The skillet in her hands slipped and clattered against the wooden floorboards.

"Oh! Sugah, ya shouldn't scare ol' Elaine like that!" Elaine breathed as she flipped on another light. The world outside was still dark, but hundreds of people were already driving to work.

Vivi drifted toward the dusty window and pursed her lips. A gust of wind blew away all of the dust, leaving behind clear glass. She leaned closer and stared in awe at the people below. Normal people, Vivi thought. Sighing, she fell onto a rugged couch and closed her glowing eyes.

"_J...Jikken. Jikken, I...I will f...find you_." Vivi jerked forward and clutched her chest. Her breathing shifted into quickened gasps.

"Vivi, sugah, ya alright?" Elaine rushed into the living room and dropped to one knee. She brushed back the young girl's jet black hair and continued to sooth her. Silence waded in as Vivi managed to calm her thoughts.  
"Breathe, sugah. Just breathe," Elaine whispered softly. She licked her lips and, ignoring the burnt smell that danced around, pulled Vivi into the narrow hallway. "Take a shower and get a little more rest, sugah."  
Vivi's only response was to nod before she stumbled down the hall.

_"Don't ignore me, Jikken. I. Will. ."_ Vivi shook her head and stepped into her previous room. She raked a shaking hand through her black hair and plopped down onto the bed. "No matter where you run, Jikken, I will find you. You and I are forever."

Sighing, Vivi fell to the floor and hugged her knees to her chest. She let out a shaky breath and began to sob.

"Please, leave me alone. I-I can't d-deal w-with this!" She whispered. Sometime during her crying, Vivi fell into a deep slumber. Her dreams were filled with the face of an _akuma_-a Demon.

* * *

Akuma wrapped his fingers around the woman's wrist and threw her to the floor. She whimpered as her dark brown hair pillowed around her head. The white streak framing the side of her flushed face glistened in the light of the sun. The woman attempted to pull off her leather gloves and grab Akuma's hand, but he slammed his bare foot against her chest.

"P-please!" She groaned as pain buzzed through her.

"Your fear is amusing, mutant," Akuma teased as he raked a hand through his unruly crimson hair. "You don't know what it is like to feel _true_ pain. You don't know what it feels like to have a needle digging into your every bone. You. Are. Pathetic."

The woman screeched as three silver claws pierced through Akuma's chest. Blood splattered across his chest, and he spun around to face the attacker.

A tall, bulky man stood with his fists clenched and his dark eyes glistening with anger. His tank top was torn and his jeans caked with dirt. Wild black hair framed his strong face.  
Akuma stepped back and the claws slid from his bare chest. "Did you really think that'll hurt me, mutant?" He hissed. A wicked smirk painted his pale face as he slammed his fist against the attacker's jaw. A sickening crack echoed throughout the street, but no one noticed the fight brewing. Akuma whirled around, blocked the attacker's claws, and raised his hand. An inky black smoke waded through the air, pinning both man and woman down.

The smoke tightened its grasp as Akuma drifted backwards. "I will find her, and neither man nor mutant will stop me." With those words, he faded into the darkness.

* * *

Vivi's hand shook as she lifted the silver fork. Her eyes shifted from one color to another as the elements whirled around her. She bit down on her lip and looked in every direction. Her racing heart swelled with fear as humans passed by.

"_Chere_, ya alright?" Remy asked, his crimson eyes watching the young girl. He set her fork down and wrapped his gloved hands around hers.

Vivi paused for a moment and watched his face twist into a mask of confusion. "I...I am fine," She whispered. Her eyes finally stopped on gold when the door swung open. Two young boys stepped inside, their shirts stained with a strange goo. They glanced across the room and quickly spotted Vivi.

Once they were standing near the booth, both boys waved their hands and attempted to have her dance with them. Before they could even open their mouths, Remy was standing, a deck of cards in his grasp. He lifted one inbetween his fingers, and it began to glow a vibrant red color. The boys stumbled back in shock before sprinting across the diner. They stared from their spot at the bar, but never made an attempt to speak to Vivi.  
Remy fell into his seat and sighed. He lifted his head and leaned back as Vivi pulled her knees to her chest. She lowered her head toward the ground, chewed on her bottom lip, and tapped her knuckles against the edge of the table.

"_Désolé_ (Sorry), chere," Remy said as he flashed her a soft smile.

"_Ce n'est pas grave_ (It's okay)," Vivi replied through gritted teeth. Remy's crimson eyes widened at the sudden change in language.

"_Etes-vous français_ (Are you French)?" He asked, confusion and curiosity masking his shocked face.

Vivi shook her head and smiled. "I knew a woman who was French," She said," She taught me a few things."

Sighing, Remy nodded his head and fell silent. Vivi turned her attention toward the glass window and went back to watching the people that sauntered by.


End file.
